J'ai le droit aussi
by Emma94000
Summary: Inspiré d'une chanson. Oikawa et Hajime sont inséparables depuis l'enfance. Seulement rien ne va plus pour Oikawa qui se replie sur lui-même. Que vont-ils devenir ?


_Hello !_

 _Ça faisait un moment que je travaillais sur une IwaOi. J'avoue que j'adore celle avec un peu de angst ou/et qui traitent de l'homophobie. J'en suis complètement fan. Ce projet me tenait à cœur car je voulais m'inspirer de "J'ai le droit aussi" chanson de Calogéro Cette chanson a une grande importance pour moi en général comme particulièrement. Au final c'est venu tout seul :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

L'enfance est dominée par l'innocence. La douce inconscience des rêves et le regard brillant des enfants heureux. Depuis longtemps, Iwaizumi Hajime accompagnait Tooru Oikawa au volley. Ils avaient appris ensemble, ils se battaient ensemble et ils vainquaient ensemble. Que cela soit victoire ou défaite ou simples soucis personnels, ils le partageaient car ce n'etait pas son problème mais leur problème. L'un était l'autre et ils n'étaient qu'un. Ils s'étaient créent des souvenirs, de ceux qui restent incroyablement inoubliables.

Oikawa n'était pas du genre timide. Son fort caractère ne le rendait pas toujours facile. Mais il disait toujours les choses le plus simplement, comme il le ressentait. C'était la part d'honnêteté qu'il gardait. De cette façon, il était toujours derrière l'équipe du collège et aux côtés d'Iwaizumi. Ils se motivaient mutuellement dans les épreuves les plus dures. Mais Oikawa ne pouvait pas toujours faire face, c'est pourquoi il avait créé son masque d'émotions. Et quand Tooru craquait, ils le faisaient toujours avec lui. Il ne voulait rien montrer mais Hajime le savait bien. Alors lorsque l'un en avait besoin, une bonne tape de son partenaire le remettait dans le droit chemin. Ils se le permettaient car ils étaient ensemble, unis.

Toujours à chercher à se provoquer aussi. Oikawa ne pouvait vraiment quitter son Iwa-chan. C'était ainsi depuis le début. Il se prenait des remarques mais il en connaissait bien les raisons. Il l'aidait à sa façon, Iwa-chan était de ce tempérament-là seulement avec lui. Et bien malgré les coups qu'il avait pu recevoir, il savait pertinemment que c'était justifié. Les années étaient différentes au lycée et il savait toujours qu'un oeil veillait sagement sur lui. C'était leurs règles.

Seulement en grandissant l'innocence perdait de son sens. Les rêves étaient plus grands. On visait les étoiles sans être sûr de les atteindre mais en y croyant dur comme fer. En grandissant, nos paroles prennent plus de sens. On ne dit plus ces choses-là comme avant.

 **« J'aime Iwa-chan ! »**

C'est comme cela qu'Oikawa disait inconsciemment enfant son véritable attachement à son meilleur ami de toujours. Cet attachement avait toujours été le même mais il devenait encore plus fort. Oikawa le comprenait bien. Il ne pouvait plus garder l'innocence de ces paroles pour Iwaizumi. Il ne pouvait plus seulement les penser alors qu'elles sonnaient encore tellement vrai. Ce serait maintenant des paroles avec un sens différent et qui pouvaient être mal prises. De plus dans un pays tel que le Japon. Et ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était les conséquences de tout ça. Il avait aussi peur de ses sentiments pour lui, seulement il ne pouvait pas les détruire. Eux. Leur amitié. Juste à cause de ça. Détruire leur relation qui paraissait éternelle en si peu de temps. Par de simples mots. Oikawa ne devait pas faire de mal à son meilleur ami d'enfance. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de lui dire je t'aime. Il s'en était résolu ainsi. C'était sa solution.

Il en était totalement persuadé et ça lui faisait encore plus de mal. Un mal incontrôlable qui vous dévore à feux doux. Une bombe à retardement qui n'attend plus que d'exploser. Alors pour se détourner de cette souffrance, il avait retourné sa veste. Vers les filles. Comme il l'avait toujours fait mais avec sûrement plus de rigueur. Après tout, il était populaire et on le louait de beauté. Il ne faisait que profiter et oublier son problème amoureux. Son problème essentiel. Il ne faisait que le mettre de côté. Mais faire plaisir aux filles ne le rendait pas meilleur ni lui procurait de bien-être. Il n'y retrouvait pas autant de jouissance qu'il aurait pu penser. C'était une sorte de passe-temps superficiel pour lui. Tooru s'en prenait à lui-même lorsqu'il en faisait trop. Que tout ça n'était que faux, son masque se détruisait rapidement. Ça n'avait pas de sens au fond ! Alors il se dégoûtait, de cette apparence irresponsable et de ses propres sentiments. La situation lui donnait le haut-le-cœur et il voulait s'en éloigner le plus tant qu'il en avait besoin. Oikawa essayait décidément de gérer tout ce flux d'émotions seul. Mais il en était incapable.

Pour se calmer et prendre un temps de repos, il fermait les yeux. Tooru se souvenait alors de quand il était petit. C'etait le cœur même de sa peur. Il était avec sa mère dans la maison. Son Iwa-chan venait de repartir. Il aurait pu se questionner seul mais il avait demandé à sa figure maternelle. C'est ce qui lui avait paru le plus juste.

 **« Est-ce que je vais faire ma vie avec Iwa-chan ? »**

Elle avait alors arrêté la vaisselle calmement et l'avait fixé. Si intensément que Tooru n'aurait su dire quels sentiments sortaient de son regard effrayant. Il était seulement paralysé. Il se sentait poignardé violemment lorsqu'il entendit enfin sa réponse.

 **« Non mais, tu es jeune et beau. Tu trouveras une jolie fille et ce sera tout aussi bien. »**

Il s'était sentit brisé. D'un simple mot, elle venait de le vouer au malheur.

 _« Tout aussi bien. »_

Non ! Pour Tooru, il n'y avait qu'Hajime qui comptait et peu lui importait le reste. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui enlever une part de lui-même ! Il ne pouvait s'imaginer sans son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Elle lui avait clairement dit non. Pas un non pour une gâterie. Ni un non pour une sortie. Mais un non bien décisif, oui. Un non pour une décision très importante pour lui, pour son futur. Et ce bien qu'il avait dix ans à ce moment-là.

Il aurait pu demander simplement à Iwa-chan ou se le demander face à son miroir, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait.

 _« Tu es jeune et beau. »_

Bien sûr qu'il le savait mais cela lui importait peu. La joie et l'amusement, les passions et les discussions avec les autres ne valaient jamais rien de mieux que la compagnie de son meilleur ami.

Il avait dû se remémorer cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois.

Sa mère comptait beaucoup sur lui pour le volley et son avenir, elle lui voyait déjà une belle renommée nationale. Elle lui vouait une totale confiance mais une pression énorme. Pourtant, Tooru avait obtenu d'elle cette froide déception à cet instant précis.

Sa réflexion s'était élargie et il en avait conclu une chose. Bien même que ce n'était pas une malédiction, il s'avouait qu'il pourrait sûrement vivre sans. Sans dévoiler l'amour qui le rongeait durement à son meilleur ami. C'est ainsi qu'il pensait qu'il règlerait le problème, en l'ignorant autant qu'il pouvait. Une fois encore seul contre lui-même.

Or une belle journée avant un autre entraînement, il essaya de draguer une jolie fille du lycée. Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas à ses attentes habituelles. Et elle lui marqua même fortement l'esprit. En plus de le rejeter froidement, elle se précipita sur son amie à sa droite pour l'embrasser et la serrer contre elle.

 **« On n'est pas intéressées. »**

Tooru fut face à ce cas une seule fois et cela le suffit pour l'embrouiller plus qu'il ne l'était dans ses sentiments refoulés. Sa remise en question gagna sur les filles elles-mêmes. Qu'en était-il vraiment de lui-même ? Au gymnase, il ne put s'empêcher de s'adonner à de profondes réflexions en fixant Hajime. Ce n'était que son meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ? Ce jour-là il se libéra en partie de la culpabilité de ses sentiments mais pas suffisamment.

Il était seul témoin de la scène qui s'était déroulé et bien heureusement pensait-il. Cela s'était déroulé dans un endroit plus isolé de Seijou. Il s'était sentie humilié certes mais avait ressentie une profonde empathie et joie envers les deux jeunes filles.

À présent, une seule chose ne comptait plus. Que devait-il faire ?

Les fois suivantes lors de leurs habituelles soirées chez son ami d'enfance pour rigoler et jouer aux jeux vidéos, Oikawa changea d'esprit. Il rêvassait solitairement. Pourquoi Iwazumi lui semblait-il plus beau dans son pull estraterrestre ? Il se sentait frissonner plus encore à chacun de ses contacts. C'était différent du volley. Hajime ne disait rien, il l'observait en silence. Parfois il le sortait de son état de transe en rigolant avec un coup de coude. Mais rien de plus. Pourtant les sentiments d'Oikawa refaisait bien surface. Il ne pouvait y échapper, c'était trop tard. Ils revenaient à la surface contrant la pression de l'eau du doute.

Pourquoi ? Oikawa se demandait toujours si cette envie soudaine de le voir dormir et de le trouver mignon était raisonnable. Ou cette envie de se rapprocher pour le câliner et l'embrasser le rassurerait. Ces questions restèrent sans réponses d'actes mais elles se répètaient constamment. Seulement toutes ces pensées le firent plus silencieux face à son meilleur ami. Et celui-ci s'inquiéta à nouveau pour Tooru. Qu'avait-il donc ? Que lui cachait-t'il ?

Le cri d'alarme sonna quand Tooru fut distant volontairement de lui presque plus d'une semaine. Ces doutes étaient confirmés, quelquechose clochait. Cette semaine-là, Oikawa n'avoua pas les paroles blessantes inconscientes de ses parents sur le mariage pour tous en Écosse. Il ne put lui dire la véritable souffrance qui l'habitait. Pas seulement une blessure de volley.

Alors quand Hajime vint lui parler dans sa chambre avec une lueur de douceur et d'inquiétude dans les yeux, le capitaine d'Aoba Joushai fondit dans ses bras à moitié en larmes.

 **« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime Hajime ! »**

Ce sur quoi, il s'était exécuté un baiser passionné entre les deux partenaires. Tooru s'était apaisé aussitôt et il en retrouva de la sérénité. Comme s'il venait de récupérer enfin une bouée de sauvetage après tout ce temps où il n'avait pu respirer sous l'eau. Son soulagement fut partagé quand il s'endormit contre le torse de ce qui était son meilleur ami.

Hajime le regardait empli d'un sentiment de bienveillance. Il comprenait enfin.

Ce fut alors le début d'un long combat en faveur de l'homosexualité.

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Au final j'hésite à faire une suite._

 _J'avais pensé à beaucoup de choses dans cette histoire et surtout de partir sur l'innocence pour progresser vers d'autres aspects. Les autres idées sont venus simplement._

 _Ça vous dirait une suite avec plus Hajime ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Enjoy :)_


End file.
